Lucky Number
by TotallyDantana
Summary: Sometimes, all of the wrong things happen for all of the right reasons. AU


'Why do i have to take her?' Santana grumbled before switching her phone to the other ear. 'I don't understand why i have to endure some lame kids concert because you forgot that your oh-so-precious boss had arranged for you to slave your ass at some high end benefit gala for the night, besides, i'm working at the diner that day.'

'San, that's fine. If you don't love your niece enough to take her to the one thing she's been looking forward to all week that's just great, no problem. Just remember that when you want to borrow her to go cute lady hunting. Thanks so much for the help.' Tina hissed into the phone, keeping her voice at a whisper as not to upset her 6 year old daughter.

'Wait, wait, hold up.' Santana rushed. 'What about cute ladies?'.

'Well, think about it San, all of the older sisters and the aunt's that love their niece's are going to be there, it's a shame you'll be missing out.' Tina smirked, knowing that if anything was going to encourage her friend to attend the concert, this would be it. ++

'Okay, fine, fine. I'll go, but you owe me big time.' Santana said with a loud sigh.

'No, no. You owe me.' Tina said with the uppermost enthusiasm. 'You're welcome Satan, be here on Friday to pick her up by 6 please and thank you very much.'

'Yeah, yeah. Bye Tina.'

And the phone went dead.

It was just typical of Santana to be lumbered with the boring babysitting jobs. She never got lucky with the cool holidays, or the trips to LA, she'd never even managed to work her way on to one of the group trips home to Lima, no, she was always forced to attend the lame kids concerts or birthday parties, or the baby swimming classes with the rowdy instructor that always seemed to crave her attention and most commonly, all of the times when she is forced to collect Ada from school because she wasn't feeling too good or she'd banged her head, again.

Though, Santana didn't mind half as much as she complained. Ever since Ada had been born just after they had graduated high school Santana had surprised herself a lot. She felt herself warming to the small child instantaneously- something she'd never seen herself doing. And it had eventually led to her encouraging Tina, now a single mother, to move out to New York so that they could be closer to her and Rachel and Kurt. In a sense, they were family. And that's partly why Santana's stomach tingled with anticipated at the prospect of spending time with her niece.

xxx

'AUNTIE TANA' Ada shrieked, running out of the house, wrapping her tiny arms around her aunt's legs and squeezing them until Santana felt she was beginning to lose circulation, escaping from the small girl's grasp and lifting her into the air.

'Hey baby, did you miss me?' she said with a smile, cuddling her niece into her chest.

'Of course i did, stupid.' the child shouted. Santana raised her eyebrow at the new nickname but ignored it anyway.

'I missed you too munchkin, ready to have fun?' she beamed with enthusiasm, spinning Ada around before carefully placing her back on solid ground and ruffling her soft brown curls.

'Where are we going? Ada whispered with a certain lack of subtlety, trying to avoid her mother from overhearing the conversation.

'Well, a little birdie told me that someone called Ada really wanted to see Dani Harper tonight but their silly mommy didn't manage to get tickets in time.' Santana said, crouching down to the child's level.

Ada frowned. 'Yes, mommy forgot and now I'll never see Dani.' tears streamed down her cheeks and it made Santana's cold heart melt slightly.

'Hey, baby don't cry. What if i told you that i had two tickets to see Dani tonight and was hoping you'd come with me?' she replied, wiping tears from her niece's face.

'But Auntie Tana, don't lie, mummy told me you don't like Dani which is mean.' the child replied innocently, earning a quiet laugh from her auntie.

'That's right, but my favourite niece likes her, that's good enough for me. Now, what do you say? Do you want to come?' Santana smiled.

'Umm, will you buy me ice cream?' Ada replied wearing a hopeful expression.

'Anything you want munchkin.' Santana said, squeezing the child's cheeks. 'But we have to hurry up, the concert starts in half an hour.'

'Okay let's go then.' Ada said, pulling Santana towards the car, still not quite believing her.

'Hey, wait up. How about you say bye to your mom first?' Santana laughed and watched as the child leapt over to her mom and grabbed her in a brief hug before returning to her auntie's side.

'Behave yourself sweetheart, and Santana, no cussing. You know she picks up on everything.'

'So you keep telling me, mom. See you tomorrow, have fun- i'm sure i will.' Santana replied, glaring at her friend before strapping her niece into the back of her car and climbing in herself. Surprisingly, Ada remained quiet on the journey and questions from Santana were answered briefly and she wondered whether this was a bad idea. It wasn't't like her to be quite but she decided to blame it on the anticipation and almost disbelief that she would actually be seeing the young starlet tonight.

'Tell me about Dani, Ada?' Santana asked.

'She's really great.' was all she got as a reply .

As they neared the venue the 6 year old perked up quickly. She bugged Santana with questions about how far away they were and if she thought that she'd get to give Dani a hug and despite the fact that she warned the young girl that it was going to be very busy and they wouldn't get to hug her this time, she admitted her optimism and her enthusiasm and she was glad that she came.

She parked the car and took her niece's hand as they reached the entrance, afraid that she'd lose the excited child amongst the crowd. Their tickets were checked and they went inside, grabbing ice cream as promised and entering the arena. Santana couldn't help but smile at the flickers of excitement on Ada's face as she took her surroundings in.

'Auntie Tana, i want to be at the front.' Ada said, pointing towards the stage.

'Sorry baby, but we can't sit there, our seats are near the back.' Santana said sympathetically, directing the child further into the arena. However, the child pulled away from her auntie's grasp and ran towards the large staircase, making her way towards the front beside the stage. The seats were quickly filling up, and Santana panicked, unable to see Ada amongst the crowd. She struggled, walking at a fast pace in her huge heels and pushing through the crowds to find her. She did and she pulled the child to her, warning her not to leave her side, she was easily forgiven as Santana noticed the way her face formed a sad frown and she decided to take the seat beside the one Ada was sat in, hoping that they wouldn't get scolded for sitting in the wrong place, though, the place seemed incredibly full by then and the security had disappeared and were standing against the entrance doors.

Santana looked around looking for anyone, anything that was even slightly attractive to her. She found she was surrounded by screaming teenagers and she sighed to herself, she really should have expected such a young artist to have a strong teenage following. She settled into her seat, she suspected this was going to be a long night.

xxx

Santana spent most of her time whilst the support acts were on stage with her head in her hands, it pounded so hard that she thought she was going to pass out. She wasn't so happy to be here now that she was experiencing the concert mid-flow and she didn't think she'd stand another two hours of music that seemed a far cry away from the music she believed her 6 year old niece should be listening to, she just decided she'd put up with it for the sake of Ada's happiness.

The support acts came and went in a blur. Ada had remained silent during the support acts time on stage, simply watching in amazement as if she was witnessing something completely magical. Santana often reached over and pulled her hand through her hair, giving a brief kiss to the head and pulling her into a loving embrace. Ada settled until the lights dimmed completely and Dani Harper appeared on stage.

Ada shrieked and jumped out of her seat 'Dani, Dani, Dani Harperrrrr' she shouted, trying to grab the young girl's attention. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes and put her fingers against her ears until the screams calmed down. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to the right, looking over at Ada who had reluctantly taken a seat but was still screaming with excitement.

'Hey guys.' Dani said with a smile. 'Thank y'all for coming to see me tonight.' Santana's eyes rolled again. 'I hope you have fun tonight.' she said with a smile before the beat of a drum counted them in and a guitar began to play. Santana rubbed her temples and relaxed back into her seat, looking up at the stage for the first time to admire the not so teenage starlet. She mentally scolded herself for not googling her beforehand.

**Baby when they look up at the sky**

**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**

**You'll be coming on with me tonight**

**We'll be burning up like neon lights**

Santana was pleasantly surprised by the sound that invaded her ears and her eyes trailed down the girl's body as she sang the song. When they travelled upwards she felt Dani's eyes find hers and she could have sworn that the girl had stumbled on her words for a second.

**Please still my heart cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now**

**Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now**

**You're all I see in all these places**

**You're all I see in all these faces**

**So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time**

Santana's eyes stalked Dani around the stage and she paid careful attention to the rhythm of her body and how she jumped up and down with excitement, much like the thousands of people in the audience. The first song ended and was replaced by another and then another.

'How about something old school?' Dani asked with a smirk as the music for the next song began to play. 'It's been a while.'

**I am confident, but I still have my moments**

**Baby, that's just me**

**I'm not a supermodel, I still eat at Ronalds**

**Baby, that's just me**

Once again, the blonde's eyes fleeted towards hers but they moved just as quickly, making Santana question whether it was real live or just her imagination. She leapt across the stage so fast that she stumbled and collapsed in a heap on the floor earning a roar from the crowd. Santana raised her eyebrow in confusion until the blonde stood up with her hands in the air as if she was surrendering. She took a bow and continued with the song.

Santana looked over at Ada who was laughing hysterically, she smiled and spent the rest of the show watching her niece, instead of the attractive blonde who was performing for her.

xxx

'So guys, before i say goodbye i want to thank y'all for coming tonight, honestly, you guys mean so much to me and i'm so grateful for your support.' she paused and waited for the cheers to die down. 'If y'all take a look under your seats, i've left you guys a little something.' Everyone dived beneath their seats, receiving different pieces of merchandise, Ada shrieked at her t-shirt with Dani's face on it and reached under to claim Santana's calender. 'Also, whoever is sitting in seat number '142 and 143 C, security are coming on in collect you now. Have a good night guys, thank you so much.' Dani shouted, disappearing from the stage.

Once the cheering had died down once more, everyone scrambled to check their seat numbers. Santana stood and ushered for Ada to follow but the child hesitated.

'Auntie Tana, we can't leave silly, the security are coming to take us away.' the young girl said innocently.

Santana laughed 'No they're not baby, let's go' she held her hand out but Ada didn't retrieve it.

'Auntie Tana, that's us, seat 142 and 143 C, we have to stay.'

Santana panicked and checked her seat number, confirming her niece's theory. 'Dammit, i knew we shouldn't have sat here.' she grumbled and as if on cue, a security man came and led the two of them away.

'Look, i can explain-' Santana began.

'There's no need, Miss.' the security guard interrupted, opening a side door for the two of them to step through. 'Wait here for one moment please.' he told them, entering through another door and closing it behind him.

Santana shook and clung to her niece's hand.

'Auntie Tana, whats happening?' Ada whispered.

'I don't know baby.' Santana replied, ruffling the girls hair.

The security guard returned and signalled for them to enter the door. They did as told and felt the door shut behind them. Walking further into the room Santana noticed a blonde girl sitting on a couch, talking on the phone. They stood awkwardly, waiting for her to finish and as she did, she stood to greet them.

'Hey, i'm Dani Harper, what's your name cutie?' the blonde girl said to Ada. Santana looked at the girl and her eyes widened with realisation.

'Dani Harperrrrrr.' Ada shouted, running towards the petite girl. She wrapped her arms around her upon hitting her with a force that easily could have knocked her over. Dani hissed and moved back slightly.

'Sorry, i hurt myself when i fell earlier.' Dani laughed, reaching down to hug the even smaller girl. 'What's your name?' she asked again.

'Hi Dani Harper, my name is Ada.' Ada said, reaching her hand out to shake Dani's.

'Wow, that is such a beautiful name. It's lovely to meet you Ada. Is that your mom over there?' she asked, gesturing towards Santana.

'NOOOOO, that's Auntie Tana, she told me that i wouldn't get to give you a hug today.' Ada frowned.

'Well, Auntie Tana was wrong then, wasn't she princess?' she asked, tutting at Santana.

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' Dani said, shaking Santana's hand. 'Now, _you_ don't seem like the kind of person that would be familiar with me, i'm Dani.' she said with a laugh.

'And i'm-'

'Auntie Tana, yes i already know that duhh.' Dani smirked.

'It's Santana' she said with a smile, Dani only nodded in reply.

'So, Ada, you looked like you had so much fun tonight, did you enjoy the show?' Dani asked, sitting beside the child on the couch.

'Wow, you were really quite good.' Ada replied.

'Why thank you.' Dani laughed. 'I wanted to personally thank you for coming tonight and i thought that maybe you'd like to take a picture with me and you might even let me give you some more stuff to take home?' Dani smiled.

'I'D LOVE THAT.' Ada shouted, jumping up and down.

Santana stood and watched as Ada and Dani took pictures and signed merchandise. Dani's smouldering eyes found Santana's and locked for longer than ever before.

Dani was the one who broke the eye contact once again but she mumbled under her breath so only Santana could hear. 'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' the older girl blushed and moved her eyes away from the blonde and rested them on her niece instead.

'Well you guys, i have to get going, but i want to thank you so much for coming out to see me tonight, i hope you both had a great night.' Dani said, her eyes focusing on Santana for a split second.

'Thank you' Santana said, taking hold of Ada's hand, preventing the child from going through the bag of presents Dani had given to her.

'Thank you Dani.' Ada said. 'I love you' she finished, giving her a hug.

'I love you too sweetie.' Dani beamed, ruffling the girl's hair.

'Say bye Ada.' Santana said, walking back towards the door.

'Bye bye' Ada waved.

'Bye Ada' Danie waved back.

The two of them exited the door and were met by the same security guard. 'Miss Harper asked me to escort you to your car.' he told her, gesturing towards the car park.

'That will not be necessary.' Santana replied, pulling Ada towards her car. He followed anyway.

xxx

Santana carried a sleeping Ada into the loft, hushing Rachel and Kurt and laying the child on the couch.

'Baby, wake up. We need to get you into your pj's.' she small girl woke and immediately ran to her bag beside the door. 'Auntie Rachel, Uncle Kurt look what Dani Harper gave me.' Ada shouted.

'Oh, you went all out Satan, that must have cost you a fortune, i hope you have the rent money.' Kurt grumbled.

'No, Dani really did give her them things.' Santana confirmed, showing her roommates the pictures. Both gasped with surprise, Santana just shrugged.

Ada undressed and slipped into her Dani Harper pj's before pulling the rest of the stuff out of the bag.

'AUNTIE TANA.' the child shouted.

'Yeh munchkin?' Santana replied.

'This is for you.' she said handing her a folded piece of paper.

'Okay baby.' Santana replied, laying the piece of paper on the table. 'Bedtime, right now.' she continued, leading her niece towards the bedroom. The small child climbed into bed and snuggled in. Santana gave her a kiss on the head and ruffled her curls before switching off the lights and taking herself and a blanket off to the couch.

She cleaned up the loft before getting herself ready for bed and just then, candlelight drew her attention towards the piece of paper laying on the table. She raised her eyebrow and opened the paper. It stunned her slightly to see a cell phone number scrawled on to it in pretty, joined up handwriting. Signed simply with 'D x'.

* * *

This is the first fanfic I've written in years, and I'm rusty as you can probably tell. However, I hope you guys enjoyed the first of possible many instalments if I can find the inspiration. Just a side note, i'm not usually a fan of mixing fiction and reality(having Dani sing Demi's songs) because I was lost as far as that aspect was concerned so I went with what I know best.

Until next time


End file.
